Christmas Onshots
by FrostTheDragoness
Summary: A collection of Oneshots for each Christmas i am on this site. T-M For Mostly language and gore


**_A/N: this will have eight chapters. one each day. Christmas day will be the finale to this. Anyway's, Allons-y!_**

**_Disclaimer: while I do not own the Legend of Spyro or any cannon characters, I do, in fact, own my OCs._**

**_DON'T YOU CLICK THAT BACK BUTTON! DON'T YOU DO IT! DON'T DO IT MAN! THE FATE OF THIS STORY RIDES ON YOU READING!_**

* * *

A slim black dragoness was basking in the sunshine on the balcony adjacent to her room. She had her purple paws crossed and her head resting on them. Her dark blue mane hung in front of her face, Hiding it from view. A red dragon with an orange underbelly and one wing stood at the door to the dragoness's room. He hesitantly lifted a paw and knocked on the door.

He normally shied away from confessing his feelings. It was almost christmas. He wanted to confess before and hopefully have a present for the dragoness by christmas eve. What it would be, he didn't know at the time.

"E-Ebony? Are y-you there?" The red asked as loud as he could manage.

The door opened slowly to reveal the black and purple dragoness, Ebony.

"Hey, Coal. 'Sup?" She yawned lazily.

He Fiddled with the hat he held.. "I w-wanted to t-talk to y-you…"

Ebony smiled sweetly. "Come in."

The black and purple stepped aside to allow Coal entrance into the room. Coal walked past Ebony. He's liked her for a very long time. since they met, actually. Coal blushed slightly as he watched Ebony close the door. He loved how her blue mane bounced ever so slightly as she walked. Ebony waved a paw in front of the red.

"Earth to Coal!" She called impatiently.

Coal snapped back to reality. "S-sorry!"

"Aw, Shit. Mom's calling i think." Ebony cursed.

Coal's one wing dropped. Ebony looked at him and smiled.

"I'll be right back. can talk then." Ebony said, leaving before Coal could protest.

Coal sighed and Made himself comfortable. He smiled as he remembered last Christmas.

**_~Last Christmas~_**

Coal held a small, nicely wrapped box in his paws. The red smiled as Ebony approached, having slept in late.

"Hey, E-Ebony. I have s-something for you. Hope you like it." He said, holding out the box.

Ebony smiled and took the gift. She frowned.

"I don't have anything for you, though." She stated.

"That's fine." Coal smiles reassuringly.

Ebony tore the paper off the box and opened it. Laying snugly in black velvet was a purple comb with shaped sapphire gems at the top. The dragoness was at a loss for words. She hugged the red.

"Thank you Coal." She said, pecking Coal's cheek.

**_~Present~_**

Coal felt something shaking him furiously. He jolted upwards, realizing he fell asleep. Ebony looked at him, looking a bit peeved. Coal rubbed the back of his head.

"S-Sorry-" He started.

"If you're tired, Go sleep in your own room! I was having a good dream." Ebony snapped.

"I-i didn't mean to f-fall asleep!" Coal stuttered.

Ebony sighed and plopped down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. Mom is really pushing me."

Coal hugged Ebony, Blushing the whole time. Ebony frowned as she saw the stub that was in place of the second red wing. She pulled away. The red smiled softly.

"I think you should go. I'm really tired and my mom would murder you if she caught us sleeping in the same room." Ebony muttered sleepily.

"I-i have t-to tell you s-something." Coal said quietly.

He spoke too late. Ebony was already back on her balcony sleeping. The red and orange sighed and left Ebony to her dreams. Once Coal entered his own room, he hit his head off the wall.

"Why do i try!?" He yelled furiously. "I'm not gonna be able to do it..."

Coal walked to his bed and laid down on the soft covers. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. He ignored them. There was a soft knock along with the familiar voice of Spyro, the dragon that was always there for coal.

"I know you're in there, Coal. I'm coming in." Spyro called.

"Go away. I don't want to talk." Coal said loud enough so the dark purple could hear

"You may not want to, but you need to." Spyro said, opening the door.

Spyro walked up to Coal and placed a paw on the red dragon's head.

"I give up…" Coal muttered.

"Give up on telling Ebony your feelings for her?" Spyro guessed.

"Every time i try to tell her, something interrupts or i get all shy and timid." Coal muttered.

"No one's blaming you kid. I know how it is." Spyro spoke carefully.

Coal looked at Spyro. The dark purple sighed.

"Don't stress, Kid. Take your time." Spyro patted Coal's head before leaving.

Coal sat up. He was a bit more confident, thanks to Spyro. He got up and moved to his bookshelf and grabbed one of the many books. He hoped to finish the story, as well as come up with a plan.

**_~Doctor Who's Epic~_**

Hours passed by the time coal closed his book. He stood up and stretched.

"Still don't have an idea, but that was a good book." he said to himself.

There was a knock, loud enough to echo through the empty, quiet room. Coal sighed and put the book away. He opened the door.

"H-hello?" Coal asked timidly.

"Dinner's done, Coal. Should get some." A bright blue said.

"O-oh. Okay. Thanks, Glacier." the red stuttered.

"Might be cold though." Glacier informed.

Coal sighed again. The two dragons walked to the grotto. Everyone was present, except one. A painting hung on the wall with a plaque. The picture was of a with dragoness with her head turned up to the sky. The plaque had a name an description. Coal looked away, Concentrating on the food. Coal got his food and ate in silence. He could hear the silent prayer that originated from Ebony and Glacier's mother and aunt. Coal didn't know anything about the former wind guardian.

"Well, I'll be heading to bed. if you'll excuse me." Nightshade left.

Xavier followed, Hugging Ignitus, Ebony and Glacier. Coal bid the light purple good night. Finishing his meal, he excused himself an retired as well.

* * *

**_Alright. If you stayed, thanks! This takes place looooong after the original TLoNX stories._**

**_Now that you're here. Look at the review box, click on it, Write something and click post review. _**

**_CLICK THAT REVIEW BOX! DON'T LEAVE IT BARE! _**


End file.
